


【DamiJay】牙膏引發的血案 The Toothpaste Saga

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 達米安自認為是一個生活相當嚴謹的人，但那是因為他還沒和強迫症傑森一起住；事實上，他到現在還不明白為什麼牙膏一定要從末端開始擠。剛同居的小情侶磨合日常。JayDami Week 2019 Day 2－Living Together





	【DamiJay】牙膏引發的血案 The Toothpaste Saga

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU。

「Damian Wayne！」Jason頂著一頭亂毛，怒氣沖沖地將頭探出浴室大吼，「講幾百遍了！牙膏要從最後面擠！」

還躺在床上的Damian雙眼微睜，一隻手隨意地抓了一下頭髮後決定無視Jason的怒氣翻過身繼續睡。

然後他就被水潑醒了。

Damian不可置信地坐起來瞪向Jason和他手中空空如也的漱口杯。

「擠牙膏這麼簡單的事情，你是故意跟我作對吧！」Jason生氣地說，但Damian知道並不是所有的怒氣都是因為他，有一部份是Jason始終不願意承認自己有的起床氣。「不要再無理取鬧了！」

Damian從床上跳起來，頭髮上的水甩了出去。「你才無理取鬧！只是個牙膏而已！」

「只是個牙膏而已，你為什麼就是不能從末端開始擠呢？」Jason把牙膏舉到他面前用力晃動著，彷彿要把它擠進Damian的眼睛裡。

Damian竟一時啞口無言，但他只愣了一下又繼續反擊，「在擠的時候根本不會記得！」

「什麼鬼記憶力，你是金魚腦嗎！」

「事情就是這樣。」Damian一臉陰沉地說，「他竟然侮辱我的智商。」

Dick差點沒控制住表情。「就這樣？為了牙膏？」

Damian深深看了Dick一眼，看得Dick心裡發毛。「我已經為他改變很多了，例如永遠都要無比整潔的櫃子，吃完東西要立刻收拾洗碗、洗手台周圍不能溼答答的、衣服不能丟在地上要丟進籃子裡。」

「噗哧。」Dick終究沒有忍住笑了出來。但他立刻收斂起笑意露出了過於同情到有些虛假的表情，光是讓他想像自己必須收拾他那亂七八糟宛如豬窩的公寓他就能現場哇地一聲哭出來。「所以你打算如何？」

Damian搖搖頭，他是真的一籌莫展。

「……或許買另一條牙膏，你們不用共用就解決了？」Dick試探性地問。

「……我竟沒有想到這個方法。」Damian皺起眉，果然和Todd在一起久了他的智商也被拉低了。

「Damian。」Jason的聲音聽起來沮喪至極，「你就這麼不想跟我共用一條牙膏嗎？」他頂著一頭濕髮走出浴室，像一隻落水的小狗一樣委屈地看著Damian。

坐在床沿的Damian深深嘆了一口氣，然後將臉埋進手掌。

End.


End file.
